Le Nouveau Monde
by xXZia RobtdXx
Summary: "-'Tu l'aimes bien ' Je tournais la tête vers ma mère, mon regard devenant plus noir en entendant cette simple question.'- Je l'aimais. Mais c'est fini, j'ai tourné la page.' Je reportais mon regard vers la brune s'amusant avec les dragons au loin, et la peine reprit une nouvelle fois le dessus, mes yeux brillants '- Hanna et moi, c'est du passé maintenant.' "
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooooooooooo everybody ! :D et oui, me revoila avec la suite de"Différent "tant attendu ! oui, j'exagère un peu quand même X) alors alors, voilà le prologue, la même longueur du prologue de la première partie et.. voilà X) Comme dans la première partie, l'histoire est la réecriture du film avec inclusion d'un des personages principaux, qui est un OC, on sait qui c'est: Hanna. Et oui, le grand retour! on m'avait demandé si c'était la suite de la version triste ou la version happy end. Et bien c'est la suite de la version happy-end. Même si, comme vous pouvez le voir dans le résumé, le happy end n'a pas duré longtemps... que je suis méchante ! XD Je le suis encore ! Chai ! **

**J'aurai un rythme de publication assez long, avec une autre fic en cours. Je publierai peut-être toutes les semaines ou deux semaines, cela dépend. Voilà voilà ! Je tenais à remercier Little Sayuri et Paige Lucile qui m'ont poussées à mort de publié la suite X) et voilà ! hihi :D J'espère que la fic vous plaira autant que la première (j'exagère vraiment là sérieux !) et merci d'avance ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>LE NOUVEAU MONDE<strong>

Partie 2.

Chapitre I : Prologue

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi tout avait empiré, pourquoi tout ne s'était qu'assombrit entre nous deux. Je ne comprenais pas. _

_Tout le monde s'était tut, et je me tournais vers elle avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle courrait. Je l'avais vu courir. Elle fuyait, et je ne pouvais rien faire. _

_Tous les villageois s'étaient tournés vers moi, et je regardais les yeux vitreux sa silhouette qui disparaissait de plus en plus derrière les maisons en bois. Même le feu central ne projetait plus son ombre. En regardant dans le vide, le vaste monde sombre en face de moi, je finis par baisser les yeux. Personne n'osait me dire quoi que ce soit, ravalant leurs festivités pour eux même, et je préférais ça. _

_J'étais encore trop sonné pour pouvoir ressentir la douleur. _

_Je regardais mon poing fermé, et j'ouvris la main pour regarder l'objet. _

_La douleur vint enfin. _

Je m'éveillais soudainement quand j'entendis un bruit sourd à l'étage inférieure. Je me redressais sur mon lit, et regardais le vide face à moi. Encore ce mauvais rêve, ce souvenir que je voulais à tout prix effacer de ma mémoire. Je me passais une main dans mes cheveux en bataille et je me mis sur le coté, mes pieds- non, mon pied et ma prothèse touchant le sol. Je soupirais, et je finis par me lever en apercevant les rayons du soleil à travers la fenêtre. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que j'enfile tout. La tenue en écailles, les épaulières, et le reste en en cuir et en métal. J'avais pris l'habitude de porter autant de poids sur mon dos, et ça me protégeait en cas de chutes dangereuses avec Krokmou. Je vérifiai tous les mécanismes, les gadgets et je finis par descendre les escaliers.

Quatre à quatre, j'arrivais dans la pièce centrale où j'aperçus mon petit déjeuner déjà préparer sur la table. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête de droite à gauche, et dans un haussement d'épaules, je m'installais et commençais à manger. Ce n'est qu'après que j'entendis des pas. Je déduis aussitôt que c'était mon père. Et comme c'était lui qui avait préparé mon p'tit déj', je compris qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

- Fils, faut qu'on parle.

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir, la bouche pleine. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?

- Pas maintenant, j'ai plein de trucs à faire papa.

- C'est important.

Je fermais les yeux et je me relevais en laissant tomber mon repas, mettant ma botte et je me préparais à sortir, voulant à tout prix finir cette conversation qui s'avérait beaucoup trop dangereuse à mon goût, vu le ton sérieux qu'il avait employé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Bien , dit-il en soupirant, Tu es la fierté de Berk, fils. Et je ne pourrais pas être plus fier.

Ok, quand il sortait les grands mots, c'est que ça sentait pas bon. Je me forçais à sourire, haussant les épaules.

- Euh .. merci. Je m'étonne moi-même, tu sais.

- Tu es devenu un homme, et plus qu'aucun chef ne pourrait rêver un meilleur successeur, j'ai décider de te nommer chef.

Je savais que c'était mauvais.

Sa franchise m'avait laissé perplexe et je n'arrivais plus à bouger ni à parler en analysant correctement sa phrase.

Chef.

Moi, chef.

C'était trop fou, trop... trop mon père. C'était pas moi. Diriger un village, prendre des responsabilités s'occuper des gestions, c'était pas moi. C'était tout sauf moi. Et pourtant depuis que j'ai vu la lumière du jour, j'étais destiné à le succéder, je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Mais je voulais pas le faire, même si je savais que j'étais le légitime héritier. J'y étais obligé.

Fini les explorations dans le vaste monde, fini mes expériences, fini les créations, fini les découvertes, fini cette vie simple que je menais. J'allais devenir chef, j'allais diriger le village, m'occuper des dragons, j'allai devoir me marier, et avoir à mon tour des héritiers, fonder une famille.

_Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait personne avec qui je pouvais fonder cette famille._

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, et secouait la tête. Je voulais pas ça.

C'était trop pour moi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en-

À peine s'était-il tourné que je m'étais volatilisé.


	2. Chapter 2

**LE NOUVEAU MONDE**

Partie 2.

Chapitre II

Ce n'est que les coups sourds et forts à la porte qui finirent par me réveiller. J'ouvris grand les yeux, prenant une brusque inspiration sous le choc, et je me redressais en un temps record sur mon lit.

- Hanna ! Lève toi !

J'entendis par la suite des grognements, et des pas qui descendaient les escaliers. J'attendis le silence pour que je puisse prendre une grande inspiration, calmant le rythme de mon cœur en expirant. Les réveils de mon père étaient de plus en plus dur et de plus en plus brutaux, et je comprenais pas pourquoi. Je me réveillais assez tôt pourtant, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais maintenant. Je n'étais plus une enfant, plus une adolescente insouciante.

Je grognais, et je dus à contre-cœur me levée, criant un « Oui j'arrive ! » à mon père. Je me passais une main dans mes cheveux, et je me dirigeais vers mon armoire, m'habillant. J'avais changé depuis mon adolescence je crois.

Mon visage était plus fin, mes yeux saphir étaient plus brillants, et j'avais pris plus des formes, j'avais grandis. Je devais ressembler à une femme. Et pourtant quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je voyais toujours une petite fille. Je ne voulais pas être une petite fille, et c'était pourtant moi que je voyais dans le reflet, une enfant.

J'aimerai voir une femme.

Je mis ma tunique bleue nuit, et enfilait une veste en fourrure courte qui entourait mes épaules. Je mis des gants pour poignées fourrés qu'Astrid m'avaient refilés, et je mis une ceinture autour de ma taille, où une sacoche avec tout ce que j'avais besoin dedans se trouvait . L'hiver s'approchait, et ça se sentait. C'était peut-être ça, ou s'était le fait de grandir. Ça me faisait bizarre de me dire que aujourd'hui, j'avais 20 ans et que les responsabilités augmentaient de jour en jour. Même si je savais que j'avais beaucoup moins de responsabilités que d'autre personnes, comme Rustik, ou …

Harold.

Je n'arrivais plus à effacer cet air peiné sur mon visage.

Arrête, arrête ça sert rien, reprends toi, ressaisie toi, vite.

Je secouais la tête, effaçant presque aussitôt les images et les souvenirs qui s'étaient modelés dans mon esprit. J'attachai mes cheveux en tresse sur le coté (qui avaient beaucoup poussés soit dit en passant, ma tresse arrivant juste en dessous de ma poitrine), et des mèches entourèrent mon visage, comme d'habitude, comme toujours. J'avais en plus de cela toujours les même tics qu'à mon adolescence : mettre les mèches derrière mon oreille, ramenée mes mains en boule quant j'étais nerveuse, rougir pour un rien... bref, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas changer.

Et quand je fus prête, je descendais les escaliers. Je les dévalait, et quand j'arrivais en bas j'aperçus mon père dans le salon en train de préparer toutes ses affaires.

- Tu n'es toujours pas à la forge ?, demandais-je

- Non, et faut que je me dépêche ! On a une liste entière de commandes de selles et je dois surveillé Grump ! Le laisser seul dans la forge, c'est pas vraiment bon !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater un rire. Mon papa, toujours le même. Il se grattait la moustache avec une brosse métallique, et enfila son sac avant de soupirer.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ? , me proposa t-il

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Je lui sourit, et je descendais le reste des marches avant de l'aider. En sortant de la maison, la première chose que je ressentis ce fut la brise fraîche. Ça faisait tellement du bien l'air frais du matin sur mon visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je constatais avec bonheur qu'il faisait beau, le soleil trônant dans le ciel et, il faisait anormalement chaud, il n'y avait que quelques nuages. Je voyais déjà des bannières de couleurs accrochées sur les toits des maisons, et sur l'arène. L'arène en question était active, les habitants rentrant et préparant la nouvelle course de dragons qui se déroulait tous les mois.

C'était un événement festif, et tout le monde prenait plaisir à être spectateur de ce concours. Surtout que c'était toute la bande qui participait. Et comme toujours, Astrid était la meilleure. Je me demandais même si elle aurait eut plus de difficultés si Rustik et Varek n'étaient pas si concentré sur Kognedur à chaque fois .. je plaignais légèrement son frère tout de même.

Je souris devant toutes ces couleurs qui dansaient devant mes yeux et j'entendis un grognement qui me fit sourire d'avantage. Je me tournais, et je regardais avec affection le Cauchemar Monstrueux qui se tenait à mes cotés. Je me penchai et caressai doucement son museau.

- Salut Hira ..

Elle ronronnait en fermant les yeux. Oui, c'est vrai, à la base j'avais une peur bleue du vide et j'avais le vertige. Mais j'avais prit l'habitude des dragons à Berk, et faut dire .. les voir tous avec des dragons m'avait donné envie d'en avoir un.

Et Hira était parfaite. C'était une jeune Cauchemar Monstrueux, différent des autres. Elle était plus petite, ainsi que ses cornes et son cou. Elle avait presque la taille d'un dragon Vipère. Elle avait un museau moins long que la plupart de ses congénères, et j'adorai le cyan de ses yeux. La couleur de sa peau était couleur saumon, et les détails de ses écailles étaient de la même couleur que mes iris.

Hira était parfaite.

En lui donnant une nouvelle caresse affectueuse, je lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle me suive. Mon père accéléra le pas arrivé à la place principale, tandis que profitais de la marche, regardant toujours en l'air avec un sourire. Mais celui-ci s'estompait et j'écarquillais aussitôt les yeux en voyant la queue qui se trouvait devant la forge. Apparemment, tant que la course n'avait pas commencer, les gens voulaient leurs commandes !

- Et je suis censé passé après ça , dis-je pour moi-même

Je souris au Cauchemar Monstrueux, et je m'avançais vers la forge de mon père. Il ouvrit aussitôt la boutique, et tendit ses bras avec un grand sourire.

- C'est parti les amis ! Ce matin nous allons commencer par le numéro .. 14 !, dit-il en prenant une planchette en bois accrochée sur le coté

- C'est moi ! C'est moi ! J'attends depuis deux heures !

Le premier client se précipitait vers le porche.

Roulant les yeux au ciel, j'esquivai de justesse un levier par dessus ma tête et une arme suspendue. Me tournant, je donnais une caresse rapide au dragon affalé sur le sol.

- Salut Grump !

Il rouvrit les yeux et se tournait de justesse vers le feu , éternuant un jet de lave brûlant. Je retins un léger cri aigu en bondissant et je me attisai vers les selles déjà préparées. Une fois face à elles, je soupirais de soulagement. Je les regardais une par une, me mordant la lèvre inférieure en me tapotant le menton. Après réflexion, j'en pris une simple.

- Je peux la prendre papa ?

- Hmm ?

- Je peux prendre cette selle ?

- Hein ? Euh ouai comme tu veux, dit-il toujours plongé dans son travail

Je souris et je sortis de la forge.

- Bonjour ! J'ai commander une selle simple que vous avez mis de coté, fit un viking en se penchant sur le rebord

- Oui , bien sûr !

Gueulfor se tournait sur le coté, et son sourire s'évanouit.

- Bah elle est où ?

Hira me fixait les pupilles dilatées et je m'approchai d'elle avec la selle à bout de bras.

- Et voilà ma grande, dis-je à bout de souffle, regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé.

Elle ronronnait et je lui mis la selle. Elle lui allait merveilleusement bien, malgré sa plus petite taille, et je souris en lui offrant un poisson dans ma sacoche.

La dernière selle qu'elle avait été complètement détruite lors d'une de nos escapades. On en était sortis indemnes, mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de son équipement. J'avais apprit à dompter ma peur du vide et franchement c'était mieux comme ça. Je voulais pas passé le reste de ma vie à avoir le vertige alors que pratiquement tous les habitants de Berk dressaient les dragons ! C'était comme si j'avais peur de la mer alors que je passais mes journées sur un bateau.

Scrutant une nouvelle fois ses yeux, je me redressais et reculai.

- Je vais chercher le reste de- Ah !

Je venais de percuter quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose de plutôt costaud. Je me retournais et aperçus Krokmou me fixer les yeux ronds, comme surpris mais heureux de me voir. Moi aussi. Le regardant, je ressentis une joie incomparable s'emparer de moi, comme si je venais de revoir un ami d'enfance.

- Krokmou ! , m'écriais-je en un sourire, ça fait plaisir de te revoir mon vieux ..

Je le caressai, et il ronronnait en laissant pendouiller sa langue sur le coté. Ma relation avec le Furie Nocturne n'avait pas changé depuis que je le connais, et j'en étais heureuse. Même si aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus vraiment lui confier tous mes secrets, je le voyais quand j'en avais l'occasion, où quand _je pouvais_. Il levait le menton en l'air, et je compris qu'il voulait un peu plus de grattouilles. Il n'avait pas changé en tout cas. Je remarquais sur son dos tout son équipement fin prêt pour un vol dans les nuages et je lui souris doucement.

- Tu vas faire une petite ballade ? Il faudra revenir pour la course, tu sais ?

Il semblait complètement indifférent. Je secouais la tête et me relevais, me tournant pour chercher le reste de l'équipement. Mais je poussais un autre cri quand je percutais une autre personne. Différente de Krokmou.

Je n'avais pas perdu de ma maladresse, et _lui_ non plus apparemment.

- Désolé ! Je t'avais pas vu , je regardais pas où j'allais , et-

Je relevais les yeux vers Harold, et celui-ci cessait aussitôt ses excuses. En regardant son visage, ses yeux que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment, je sentis mon cœur s'alourdir soudainement, au point que j'en avais presque la nausée. J'avais la nausée. Je le regardai de haut en bas, et je ne pouvais afficher aucun sourire sur mes lèvres. Je pouvais pas.

Son air désolé disparut de ses traits, et je vis son visage se faire plus ferme. Beaucoup plus ferme. Il arrivait à peine à me regarder droit dans les yeux, et je comprenais. C'était ma faute si il réagissait comme ça, si on n'arrivait plus à se regarder, si on se dévisageait comme des inconnus.

_Il ne pouvait réagir que comme ça après ce que je lui avait fait_.

- Désolé, dit-il la voix plus dur en évitant mon regard

Je fis de même, mes ongles se plantant dans les pouces de mes mains.

- Pas grave.

Plus aucun mot ne sortit de nos bouches. Je croyais même que je ne respirais plus. Il finit par lâcher un long soupir, et il me contournait en évitant de m'effleurer, mettant par dessus sa tête son casque de vol, lui camouflant entièrement son visage.

- Krokmou.

Le dragon s'approchait sans plus, Harold montait sur son dos, et ils s'envolèrent en un souffle de vent. Je n'avais pas bouger, les yeux fixant un point au sol devant moi, et je serrais fortement la mâchoire.

Il y avait plus de 4 ans, je rêvais en silence, le regardais avec timidité, et j'étais invisible pour lui. Mais au moins, il pouvait me regarder avec un sourire, il pouvait être intéresser à mon égard, être présent sans vraiment l'être.

J'avais toujours eu cet espoir au fond de moi.

Aujourd'hui il n'y en avait plus.

Maintenant, il me regardait sans lueur dans ses yeux, sans sourire, il me dévisageait et passait à coté de moi comme si j'étais une inconnue. Je ne voyais que de la peine et du mépris dans ses iris. Il n'était plus présent, et n'avait plus aucun intérêt envers moi.

**Il me détestait.**

Je tentais de rester droite, et Hira me sortit de mes pensées en léchant ma main blanchie. Tournant la tête vers elle, je lui sourit et je soupirais en reprenant confiance en moi.

Comme à chaque fois.

* * *

><p>Plus d'un quart d'heure s'était écoulé, et l'agitation se faisait plus grande dans le village. C'était incroyable. Les gens allaient tous vers la même direction, et l'arène se remplissait de plus en plus. Elle sera bientôt complète, j'en étais sûr. La queue était interminable, elle devait faire la moitié du village ! Je revenais juste d'une visite chez Johann avec Hira, et quand je m'étais posée, j'ai été surprise de voir autant de monde. Jamais un événement n'a été aussi populaire sur l'île.<p>

Passant mon regard dans la foule, je ravalais ma salive. La forge se trouvait de l'autre coté, et je détestai être entouré par autant de monde. J'ai toujours détesté ça.

Surtout depuis 3 ans.

Je me raclai la gorge , et en faisant en pas hésitant en avant, j'avançai. Je devais passé pour aider mon père.

- Pardon .. pardon, excusez-moi ..

J'étais très mal à l'aise, et les quelques vikings qui soupirèrent et qui protestaient n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Parce que oui, certains me haïssaient.

Comment ça vous me direz ? C'est compliqué.

Disons que... j'ai gâché l'avenir du village.

En me faisant percuté, je poussais un cri de surprise en arrivant finalement de l'autre coté de la queue, mais pas vraiment comme je l'espérai.

Sous un croche-pied, je tombai à plat ventre dans une petite flaque d'eau. J'entendis quelques ricanements derrière moi.

- Faudrait qu'elle regarde où elle va ..

- Pfff...

- Elle arrive même à gâcher s a vie avant celle des autres..

Cette dernière phrase me fit froncer les sourcils , et je me relevai sans regarder en arrière. Génial... cette fois-ci, j'étais trempé. Manquait plus que ça ! Essorant mes manches, je m'avançais finalement, et j'entrais avec plus de rapidité dans la forge, passant sous les armes pour soupirer une fois loin de l'extérieur. Je détestai ce village. Je l'ai toujours détesté.

- Je reviens tout de suite !, cria Gueulfor au fond de la boutique

Donnant une caresse à Grump qui alluma une nouvelle fois le four avec sa lave, mon père s'approcha de moi. Je me mis dos à lui, essayant d'essuyer mes vêtements au plus vite. Je n'aimai vraiment pas qu'il s'inquiète à mon sujet, il était trop collant, trop … paternel. Et je me sentais coupable à chaque fois que lui se sentait coupable.

- Salut Hanna ! Tu es allé voir Johann ?

- Euh oui .

- Et alors ?

- Il n'avait plus de fer, mais du cuir. J'ai pris le stock.

- C'est bien.

Je ne rajoutait plus rien. J'aurai dû. S'approchant un peu plus de moi, il remarquait enfin dans quel état j'étais. Et c'était parti..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, je te le jure.

- Tu mens.

Je soupirais, et il me regardais droit dans les yeux, me fendant légèrement le cœur.

- Ils t'en veulent encore ?

Je gardais un instant le silence, et baissais les yeux vers le sol. Mon père me tendit une serviette et je soupirais.

- Ils m'en voudront toujours.

- C'était pas ta faute, tu le sais.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Ils finiront par oublier. Si... quelqu'un d'autre prends le relais.

- Ce n'est pas une course contre la montre, papa.

Prendre le relais.. cette simple idée me fit du mal, beaucoup trop de mal. J'étais peut-être condamné à ça. Mon père soupirait et haussait les épaules, comme hésitant à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Et peut-être si... si tu retournes près de lui.

Le mal à l'aise se sentait dans sa voix. Et ça se sentait encore plus dans la mienne. Cette idée me fit encore beaucoup plus de mal.

- Non. Non, jamais. Plus jamais.

Je secouais la tête.

- Je sais pas qui entre le village et lui me déteste le plus.

- Dis pas ça... c'est faux.

Je fis claquer ma langue. Je le saurais si c'était faux. Je secouai la tête, et mon père tendait les mains vers moi en voulant m'aider. Je reculai avec énervement, sourcils froncés.

- Papa, arrête ! Je suis plus une enfant !

Il me regardait dans les yeux, et hochait la tête avec désolation.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse moi.

Je ne pouvais pas à lui en vouloir, jamais je ne pourrais.

- C'est juste que .. parfois j'oublie que tu es une adulte, dit-il en soupirant, Je suis fier de toi ma petite fille.

Je lui souris. Il s'écartait de moi, et se dirigea de nouveau vers le porche où d'autres villageois continuaient de passer leur commande avant le début de la course de dragons. Les villageois...

_« Elle arrive même à gâcher sa vie avant celle des autres. »_

Cette phrase résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête. Moi qui a toujours été discrète, voilà que j'étais méprisé. Comme …

Harold à l'époque.

Sauf que maintenant, lui c'était le héros, la fierté du village à présent. Il le méritait. Il l'a toujours mérité. Il avait prouvé ses valeurs, comme _on_ le voulait. C'était ..

Je soupirai et je me passai une main dans mes cheveux, fermant un instant les yeux en me repassant des souvenirs.

Des souvenirs douloureux.

Arrête, arrête ça sert rien, reprends toi, ressaisie toi, vite, ne cessais-je de me répéter

- Gueulfor !

Entendant cette voix grave et dur, et me tournai pour voir entrer Stoik avec un sourire habituel. Comme si il avait toujours sourit celui-là. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami, et je continuai de ranger les selles à leur place.

- Bonjour Stoik.

- Bonjours à toi aussi Hanna, me sourit-il

C'était peut-être le seul qui ne m'en voulait pas complètement ici.

- Tiens ! Stoik ! , s'écria mon père en s'essuyant le front, tu tombes bien ! J'ai besoin de toi pour m'occuper d'eux. J'ai même pas eu le temps de changer mes bobettes !

Je retins un rire au fond de ma gorge. Le chef s'approcha et se mit alors au porche, accueillant à son tour les clients qui arrivèrent en abondance.

- 18 !

- C'est moi !

Il lui donnait la scelle commander, et Stoik commença à parler à Gueulfor tout en continuant de travailler.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Harold par hasard, Gueulfor ?

Rien que par cette phrase me fit presque réagir, écoutant la conversation tout en déplaçant les scelles à l'autre bout de la boutique.

- Mmmh... non. Pas que je m'en souvienne ! Pourquoi ?

- Je le cherche.

- Oui ça je l'aurai compris, rit le blond, je veux dire, pourquoi tu le cherche ?

Stoik salua un viking et prononça un autre nombre avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Je lui ai parlé ce matin.

- Ah ?

- Et j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir la conversation qu'il s'est envolé !

- Il est comme ça mon'Harold ! Et puis si c'est avec toi qu'il discute, ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Il ricanait et je souris avec amusement, tout en gardant l'oreille ouverte.

- Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée du pourquoi il a voulut s'échapper ?

- Disons que...

Il soupirait, donnant une autre commande.

- J'ai entamé 'le' sujet de conversation. Tu sais ?

- Oh. Je vois. Tu m'étonne qu'il se soit barré.

Ça m'intriguais trop. Je devais savoir.

- Quelle conversation ? , dis-je alors

Un petit instant de silence. Mais le sourire rassurant que me confiait Stoik me soulageait. Faut dire, c'était jamais très plaisant les moments de malaise comme celui-là.

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais le nommé chef.

Cette annonce me surpris énormément. Le nommer chef... des souvenirs me vain en mémoire, des doutes, des peurs me revinrent à l'esprit. Ces peurs qui ont fait que maintenant je ne pouvais plus regarder Harold dans les yeux. Ces peurs que je détestai. Mon cœur s'accélérait anormalement. Chef..

Il sera juste parfait.

Je me forçai à afficher un léger sourire au roux, et mon père éclata un léger rire, tapant sur un morceau de fer brûlant avec un marteau fixé à sa prothèse.

- Et apparemment, ton fils ne partage pas vraiment ton opinion.

- Il faudra bien pourtant, protesta Stoik, il a toujours su qu'un jour ça arriverai.

-Ouaip. Mais bon, que veux-tu ? Il est encore jeune, c'est comme ça.

- Mmh.

Gueulfor haussait les épaules, et continuait de frapper. J'avais fini de tout déplacer, et la première chose que je fis, ce fus de sortir de la forge. Je me remémorait la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. Mon cœur continuait de battre à cause de ce sujet sensible.

_Un sujet sensible_.

Même si je n'étais pas la première concernée, évidemment. Mais beaucoup trop de choses se ranimaient en moi. Des moments passés avec Harold me revinrent en mémoire, des moments d'amitié, de confidences, des moments intimes, d'amour, de passion. Des moments de bonheurs.

Des moments de bonheurs que j'avais brisé. Détruit.

Anéanti.

Je secouais la tête et en voyant la queue qui avait considérablement rétrécie, je me dirigea vers Hira. Celle-ci levait ses yeux cyan vers les miens, se redressant et laissant pendouiller sa langue dans le vide. Je souris.

- Ça te dirai de faire un tour ? On n'aura qu'à suivre notre instinct cette fois-ci.

Elle rugit pour acquiescer. Je ris, et en vérifiant une nouvelle fois la scelle, je me rappelai des premiers moments passés avec Krokmou, où Harold ne cessait de vérifier les équipements et la scelle..

Arrête, arrête ça sert rien, reprends toi, ressaisie toi, vite.

Je montais alors sur son dos, elle ouvrit les ailes, et nous partions dans les airs tandis que la fameuse Course de dragons commençait...


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé, franchement désolé pour ce retard impardonnable ! faut dire que j'étais très peu inspiré.. et comme maintenant c'est les vacances, ce sera mieux ^^ alors, ce chapitre là, comme le début de ma premiere partie, est de la réécriture ajusté à ma sauce. hihi en espérant que ça vous plaise :D merci beaucoup aux reviews, fallowers et favoriters :3 ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! sur ce, bonne lecture ^^! **

* * *

><p><strong>LE NOUVEAU MONDE<strong>

Partie 2.

Chapitre III

Haut dans le ciel , le soleil surplombait la mer bleutée que reflétait le ciel . Les timides rayons de l'étoile du jour descendait sur une île où la glace s'étendait bien loin sur le Méridien de la misère . Les hauts monts escarpés étaient entourés d'une épaisse foret de pins. En faisant le tour de l'île par le Sud , on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses totems façonnés à même le roc, accueillant de leur masse imposante les visiteurs -si il y en avait- qui auraient l'idée de venir dans ces eaux froides et reculées pour s'arrêter dans le village Viking basé sur l'île.

_« Ça, c'est Berk. Le secret le mieux garder de ce coté ci de.. bah.. de nul part. J'admets que ça paît pas de mine comme ça, mais ce tas de cailloux trempés cache son lot de surprise. » _

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, une ombre passant sur le sol avec une vitesse indéterminable. D'autres ombres passèrent, et un groupe de moutons tremblèrent en se cachant derrière une maison en bois. Lançant des regards vers le ciel, ils bêlèrent en se resserrant entre eux. Une autre silhouette gigantesque, et ils s'avancèrent en tournant en rond, traversant la place pour arriver de l'autre coté.

_« Ici la vie est géniale. Mais pas pour les petites natures. Vous voyez, là où beaucoup aiment faire de la sculpture sur bois ou du point de croix, nous les Berkiens, préfèrent un autre truc qu'on appelle .. »_

Cacher dans l'obscurité, les moutons se serrèrent d'avantage et reculèrent légèrement. Mais la cachette fut trop petite, et un d'entre eux fut révéler à la lumière du jour.

Oups.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et

VLAM

Il fut en une fraction de seconde emporter dans les airs, serrer entre les pattes du Gronk. Il ne cessait de bêler, et les 4 dragons firent le tour du village pour retourner devant les gradins où tout le village hurlait des cris d'encouragements.

_« Les Courses de dragons. » _

Varek levait le bras en l'air, Bouldogre tenant le mouton entre ses pattes, et il se mit à hurler avec un sourire victorieux.

- Wouhouhouhouhouh !

Il fut suivit de près par les autres de la bande, tous sur leur dragon respectif. Rustik, Kognedur et Kranedur, et Astrid. Leur dragon et eux-mêmes avaient des peintures sur le visage, tournant autour de la girouette de l'arène devant le village au complet.

Ils n'étaient plus les jeunes adolescents qu'ils étaient à l'époque, mais bien des adultes d'une vingtaine d'années. Ils avaient tous grandis, prit en corpulence et en beauté, ils avaient tous changés. Rustik et Varek avaient même prit de la barbe ! Mais leur caractère et leur ignorance, n'avaient par contre, toujours pas changé. Malheureusement. Ils restaient de véritable adolescents immatures au fond d'eux-même.

Bouldogre continuait de voler, le mouton effrayer, et fut suivit par Crochefer et son maître. Varek poussait un autre « Ouai ! » enthousiaste et il hurlait soudainement quand la queue du Cauchemar Monstrueux les frappait, le Gronk lâchant sa prise. Rustik la rattrapa entre ses bras, et sourit sournoisement à Varek qui tournoyait dans les airs.

- Ahah ! J'suis désolé Varek ! Est-ce que tu le voulais ?

Le blond grognait.

- Rustik c'était à moi !

Crochefer ouvrit grand ses ailes larges, et l'air le propulsa en arrière, le menant juste à coté du Hideux Braguettaure où se trouvaient les jumeaux.

- Tiens mon cœur, attrape !

Il se redressa et lança le mouton, celui-ci atterrissant dans les bras de Kognedur. Elle sourit victorieusement, Rustik lui lançant un regard séducteur. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé celui-là.

- J't'ai dit que t'es belle aujourd'hui ? Nan c'est vrai !

- Eurk. Dépêche toi Prout, on y va, y'a une salle odeur dans le coin.

Elle affichait une mine dégoûtée, et détournait le regard. Kranedur, son maquillage recouvrant son visage entier lui faisant ressembler à une banane flambée, se mit à rire et se penchait vers Rustik un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Raté ! Elle te déteste toujours !

Rustik affichait une moue, et Kranedur levait aussitôt son bras en avant.

- Allez Pet, on fait tout péter !

Son dragon n'entendit pas deux fois ces ordres, et ouvrit sa gueule, une étincelle explosant avec le gaz de l'autre tête.

- Chaumé !

Ils poussèrent tous des cris, le public applaudissement tout en hurlant, tapant des pieds et des mains sur les gradins. Le Braguettaure avançait, et lâchait le mouton juste au dessus d'un des 5 filets où se trouvaient d'autres moutons. Devant ces filets, ce trouvait le symbole de chaque dragon, formant les équipes et les points. Les Berkiens sifflèrent, et Stoik éclata un rire, levant ses deux bras en l'air.

- Et de 9 pour les jumeaux !

Sa barbe plus claire, et ses quelques cheveux blancs se reflétèrent au soleil. Stoik aussi n'avait pas changé. Il avait juste prit un léger coup de vieux.

- Astrid est à la tête avec 3 ! Varek et Rustik sont loin derrière, avec 0. Et Harold est …

Son regard se posa sur le filet vide en dessous de la tête peinte du Furie Nocturne. Il soupira, et se laissa tomber sur imposant fauteuil, ses doigts pianotant sur l'accoudoir en bois.

- Introuvable. Comme d'habitude.

- T'as dû lui faire peur mon bon chef avec tout ce que tu lui as dit ! , taquina Gueulfor à sa gauche

Il soupirait et regardait un instant son ami avant de reporter son regard sur la course qui continuait, la 'discussion' qu'il avait eut avec son fils dans un coin de sa tête.

Volant toujours dans les airs, Tempête se mit juste par dessus le Cauchemar Monstrueux, Astrid se tenant au bord de la selle tandis qu'elle se penchait vers Rustik.

- Rustik qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ils vont gagner maintenant !

Astrid et sa détermination pour être la meilleure, n'avait pas changée non plus. Se remettant sur le dos de sa Vipère, ils volèrent côte à côte, Rustik pouffant comme outré.

- C'est ma princesse, tous ses désirs sont des ordres.

Astrid écarquillait les yeux, étonnée.

- Kognedur ? C'est pas elle qui a essayer de t'enterrer vivant ?

- Seulement pour quelques heures, c'est tout !

Elle n'en revenait pas. Les hommes... Ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois en rond, la queue du Cauchemar Monstrueux faisant tournoyer la girouette de l'arène.

_« Avant, les dragons nous posait quelques petits problèmes. Mais ça, c'était y'a cinq ans ! Aujourd'hui, ils vivent avec nous. Et honnêtement, ça se comprend ! »_

La bande passait dans un long tunnel obscur, rentrant une énorme caverne. Ils y avaient plusieurs étages fins, où une trentaine de dragons se trouvaient, couchés dans des niches, mangeant ou jouant même ! La troupe sortit par le toit, arrivant au village où des dragons Vipères mangeait dans des sortes de puits aménagés pour, et repartit de nouveau vers l'arène.

Partout dans le village, se trouvaient des dragons.

« On a des écuries aménagées, de la nourriture à disposition et à volonté. Un centre de lavage pour dragons, et on a même un système de préventions des incendies. »

Un bébé Gronk éternuait soudainement, et une boule de lave mit en feu le toit d'une maison. Alarmée, Astrid fronçait les sourcils et donnait un ordre à Tempête, celle-ci passant juste en dessous de la passerelle. Elle poussait avec son museau une corde reliée par dessus la passerelle de la maison, un seau remplis d'eau se renversant sur le début d'incendie. Le feu fut aussitôt éteint.

_« Selon moi, c'est le dernier cri. » _

Tout le public applaudit, ainsi que le forgeron avec sa fausse main en bois, et Stoik se penchait en avant, se caressant la barbe avec intention. Comme à son habitude.

- Gueulfor, c'est le moment.

Le blond tournait la tête vers son chef, et sourit.

- Ok d'acc ! Dernier tour !, s'écria t-il soudainement

À peine son cri avait-il résonné, qu'un viking soufflait avec énergie dans corne géante du village. Son son sourd et dissonant résonnait fortement dans les tympans de chacun. Astrid se redressait avec un sourire déterminé.

- Le mouton noir ! , s'exclama t-elle, Tempête on y va ! On peut encore gagner la partie.

Les cris d'encouragements dans le public s'accentuèrent d'avantage avec plus d'intensité. Les dragons passèrent une nouvelle fois avec file allure, et Gueulfor sortit d'une étable une sorte d'engin étrange. Il avançait avec éffort et quand il se trouvait au bon endroit, une se frottait les mains avec un rire amusé. L'engin était enfaite une catapulte, où se trouvait à l'intérieur un mouton noir qui mâchait machinalement des brins d'herbe avec lassitude.

- C'est ton heure de gloire ma beauté !

Gueulfor continuait de sourire et se remit à coté de la catapulte, la main sur le levier. Le mouton comprit à la dernier seconde.

- Je te souhaite bon voyage !

Il tira, et l'animal fut propulsé dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante, son bêlement résonnant dans le ciel. Astrid fut la première sur sa trajectoire.

- Grimpe grimpe grimpe grimpe !

La Vipère accélérait, ouvrit ses pattes et au moment où elle allait finalement l'avoir, le Gronk fonçait comme une boule de destruction sur le coté, et attrapa l'herbivore. Astrid poussait un cri de surprise, et grognait aussitôt en apercevant Varek s'éloigner avec un sourire victorieux.

- Ouai ! Beau travail Bouldogre !

Ils contournèrent une nouvelle fois la girouette, et le Gronk fit un demi-looping, Varek lançant le mouton à l'aveuglette.

- Voilà pour toi chérie ! Mon mouton vaut dix points !

- Ouai ! Le mouton noir ! , s'exclama Kognedur le mouton en mains

Kranedur quant à lui , se sentit presque confiant à l'idée que ses deux amis voulaient l'aider à gagner. C'est vrai, pas lui, mais elle. Mais c'était le même dragon, alors...

- Vous vous battez pour Kognedur ? , demandait Astrid quand Rustik passait à coté d'elle

- Bah ouai ! Toi, tout le monde sait que t'es sur Harold, et Hanna est plus impopulaire que lui à l'époque ! C'est du gâchis !

Astrid lui aurait bien arraché les yeux.

- J'aime trop ça gagner !

- Et on gagne tous les deux..

Bam. Un coup de pied, et Varek fut propulsé plus loin dans un cri interminable. Et par malchance, il embarqua dans sa chute Rustik, le Gronk fonçant malencontreusement sur le Cauchemar Monstrueux qui se le prit en plein fouet. Tout le monde hurlait de nouveau des encouragements en voyant les deux concurrents sortit de la course. Le Hideux Braguettaure accéléra et la blonde sur le cou de Prout poussait un autre cri victorieux.

- Wouhou ! Rien ne peut m'arrêter maintenant !

- Rien à part moi ! , s'écria son frère en se penchant vers elle, on est lié p'tit génie !

Il tendit ses bras et attrapa les cornes du mouton noir, essayant de le tirer vers lui. Kognedur ripostait, et ça partit en bagarre, comme d'habitude.

- Arrête de me voler la vedette !

- C'est ma gloire !

Tirant l'animal entre les deux têtes du dragon, Tempête se positionna juste derrière lui. Confiante et déterminée, Astrid se leva sur le dos de la Vipère, étendant ses bras de chaque coté, près à sauter.

- Vas-y ma petite Astrid ! , hurla Stoik en se levant de son siège

Elle plissait les yeux , la Vipère s'approchait d'avantage, et quand elle se sentit prête, sautait.

- C'est MON moment de gloire !

- Tu gâches toujours tout !

- Pas de mouton noir, pas de gloire !

Elle courrait le long du corps du dragon, arrivait entre les deux têtes, attrapa le mouton d'une main et sautait de nouveau dans le vide. Les jumeaux n'eurent le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivaient, qu'Astrid atterrit sur le dos de Tempête.

- Ah ah !

Elle prit de nouveau la tête de la course.

- Mon mouton !

- ASTRID !

- Bien joué ! , hurlait de nouveau le chef en se redressant une nouvelle fois, ah ah ah ! _ÇA_ c'est ma future belle-fille ! Regarde moi ça !

Il donnait un coup dans l'épaule de Spitlout, continuant de rire. Étant revenu à coté de lui, Gueulfor portait son regard sur son chef et fronçait les sourcils. Il serrait les poings et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, que Stoik sentit son regard pesant sur lui. Et en le regardant dans les yeux, il cessait de s'exclamer, et ravalait sa salive. Même si c'était à la base lui le chef, il se sentit soudainement coupable.

- Désolé.

Il s'était excusé.

Se dirigeant tout droit vers les filets, elle n'était qu'à deux doigts de la victoire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut soudainement bousculée par un Gronk furax. Elle tournoyait et elle vit face à elle, Rustik qui s'avançait à contre-sens en brandissant sa masse .

- Oh ! Excuse moi !

- Ah ! Tempête !

Il s'élançait, et la blonde baissait la tête juste à temps, Varek se trouvant juste derrière elle.

BAM

Tous les vikings poussèrent des sifflements et des « Ouh ! » pour compatir la douleur. Tempête dérivait et chutait vers le sol , Astrid poussant un cri avant que le dragon ne se redresse de justesse. La Vipère poussait un rugissement, repartit en pic vers le ciel, et partit en arrière pour retourner vers le filets .

Astrid se redressait, se penchait, et quand ils se trouvèrent au dessus des filets, lança le mouton à l'intérieur de son camp.

Elle marquait, et gagnait.

- Ça fait treize points ! Astrid est déclarée vainqueur !

Tout le public hurlait de joie et brandissait les poings et tapait des pieds, la jeune femme levant les bras en l'air pour célébrer sa victoire. Kranedur et Kognedur se donnèrent des coups, Varek et Rustik se lancèrent un regard, et Astrid reprit en scelle sa dragonne, pour s'envoler dans le ciel.

_« Oui. Berk c'est carrément parfait. Mes efforts ont portés leurs fruits. Et c'est une bonne chose, parce que depuis que les vikings volent sur les dragons, le monde est devenu encore plus vaste.. »_

* * *

><p>Ce fut un véritable boulet de canon qui cillait la mer.<p>

La vitesse fut telle, que l'océan se séparait en deux lignées derrière eux. Le Furie Nocturne filait à une allure folle, concentré sur sa trajectoire, ainsi que le cavalier allongé sur son dos. Regardant l'horizon de ses yeux verts à travers son casque en acier, il sentit l'eau s'agiter autour de lui et vit une dizaine de Orage Tambour sortir de la mer en bondissant avec gracieuseté. D'un coup d'œil vif, il bougeait les rênes sur la gauche, et le dragon qu'il contrôlait suivit ce geste en évitant un Orage Tambour qui sortait de l'eau. Le corps entier du Furie Nocturne se soulevait quand un autre dragon sortit de la mer juste en dessous de lui et il tournait une nouvelle fois de l'autre sens avec un contrôle sur estimable.

Le dresseur se remit assis sur la scelle, et appuya sur le mécanisme relié à l'aileron de Krokmou. Il rentrait ses ailes en tournant sur lui-même, passant sous l'aile d'un des dragons des mers avant de reprendre son envol dans le ciel.

L'acrobatie était parfaite.

Il prenait un élan considérable, et il atteignit les nuages en les transperçant avec vitesse et légèreté. Les yeux perçant du Furie Nocturne regardait les nuages comme si il connaissant parfaitement où il allait, traçant un chemin invisible dans le bleu du ciel en tournant à gauche puis à droite. Il s'elevait un peu plus haut, et se tournait sur le dos, le jeune homme sur son dos levant le menton vers le sol, la tête à l'envers. Son destrier lui lançait un rapide regard et il fit un magnifique flip, chutant avant de rouvrir ses larges ailes pour repartir vers le ciel.

Le sifflement caractéristique du Furie Nocturne se fit entendre quand il rentrait de nouveau ses ailes et qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même avec une vitesse in-calculée, Harold plaquant son corps contre le sien en restant fortement accroché tout en sentant le vent traverser le casque. La hauteur fut , vertigineuse et quand le reptile rouvrit ses ailes, son cavalier tournait la tête en arrière en l'attirant avec lui, le dragon ouvrant les yeux avant de rugir de joie en tombant en arrière. La chute durait plusieurs secondes et en traversant une nouvelle fois les nuages, redécollèrent.

L'acrobatie était parfaite.

Il tournait dans le ciel avec grace et Harold écartait ses bras de chaque coté, imitant son ami alors qu'ils passaient en dessous de quelques Timberjack qui planaient avec douceur.

Il fermait les yeux en savourant cette sensation et il ouvrit les yeux. Il admirait le paysage qui s'était sculpter face à lui . Voir la mer qui s'étendait à l'horizon d'une vue aérienne était simple mais tellement beau et rare , et les quelques dragons qui volaient et les nuages fins et soyeux sublimaient tout ça.

Il sourit doucement sous son casque face à ce portrait et laissait échapper un soupir , tapotant le cou de Krokmou .

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis mon grand ? , fit-il, ça te dirai qu'on retente le coup ?

Il levait la tête face à lui, les yeux grands ouverts, et finit par afficher une mine blasée, poussant un grognement. Harold rit et soupirait.

- Krokmou... ça va bien se passer !

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'il tirait sa jambe prothétique en arrière, ouvrant en grand l'aileron du dragon, et tira sur une sorte de levier, la bloquant dans sa position. Il enlevait la sangle de sécurité, et tournait son épaule en arrière.

- Prêt ?

Krokmou abaissait la tête et attendit en ralentissant considérablement. Le viking s'étirait encore un instant, abaissait les bras du corps, prit une grande inspiration, fermait les yeux,

et tombait.

Son hurlement résonnait alors qu'il chutait dans le vide, et le Furie Nocturne tombait à son tour, en tentant de le rattraper.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait fortement dans sa poitrine, et il sentait le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il sentait le vent à travers les trous du casque, il sentait sa respiration se troubler en réalisant qu'il tombait. Qu'il chutait.

Et pourtant il se sentait bien. Il se sentit libéré de tout le poids sur ses épaules, de toutes ces responsabilités, de tous les remords qui pesait, de la rancune et de la colère qu'il ressentait. Il était tout simple libéré, heureux.

Il se sentait bien.

Son meilleur ami le rejoignit, et tournait à son tour à ses cotés , parfaitement synchronisés. Harold redressait la tête et fixait le dragon.

- Ouai ! , s'exclama t-il avec joie

Krokmou levait la tête vers lui, et tirait la langue sur le coté avec un sourire, celle-ci pendouillant en l'air. Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un rire, et regardait de nouveau la mer qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il était concentré, il était fier, il était sûr, il était prêt.

Il traversait quelques nuages, abaissait ses mains vers ses genoux, et tira sur les lanières.

Tout se passa vite.

Deux membranes en cuir reliés de ses jambes à ses bras s'ouvrirent soudainement, l'air de la chute le propulsant vers le ciel avec une vitesse folle. Le dragon fit de même en ouvrant ses larges ailes, et ils remontèrent dans le ciel. Ils traversèrent les nuages et toujours concentré, le Berkien appuya vivement sur une manivelle à sa taille, une aileron en cuir sortant de son dos.

Il volait lui aussi.

_Comme un dragon. _

Il était indépendant, il était face au monde, face au vent, face à la mer, face à tout .

_Libre._

Il éclatait un rire, et tournait la tête en arrière en regardant Krokmou qui penchait la tête sur le coté. Il avait l'habitude lui de faire ça. Mais pas pour un humain, pas pour lui. Harold rit de nouveau, les bras écartés et prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est trop génial !

Il ignorait quelle distance il avait réussit à parcourir grâce à ses nouvelles ailes, mais il aperçut bientôt au loin une pile rocheuse droit sur son chemin. La joie disparut aussitôt, et l'inquiétude prit le dessus.

- Là ça l'ai moins ! Krokmou !

Le Furie Nocturne fut aussitôt alarmé et battit plus rapidement des ailes, tentant de rattraper le viking qui avait prit une certaine avance sur lui . Mais son aileron bloquée l'empêchait de voler plus haut. La situation était plutôt inquiétante !

- Oh non !

Krokmou rugit, Harold gesticulant dans tous les sens, et il tirait une boule de plasma sur la pile rocheuse et au moment même où l'explosion retentit, le dragon prit un élan, attrapa Harold dans ses pattes et le protégeait du feu.

Le brun hurlait encore, et il tombèrent de haut, dévalant une pente en écrasant plusieurs branches d'arbres sur leur passage. La chute fut périlleuse, ils firent quelques roulés-boulés, roulant sur une terre pour finalement s'arrêter sur une terre plate. Enfin.

La poussière les entouraient et encore quelques branches craquèrent, Krokmou à moitié recroqueviller sur lui-même. Un instant de silence, et le dragon rouvrit ses ailes, Harold en sortant indemne. Il soupirait gravement, regardant sa prothèse cassée, et appuya sur un bouton sur le coté de son moignon, un nouveau pied métallique roulant pour le remplacer aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si.

Le viking se relevait, faisant deux pas en se frottant les bras tandis que Krokmou se redressait en secouant la tête.

- Whou ! On l'a pas vu venir celui-là !

Deux secondes après un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent leur tête en arrière, et aperçurent la pile de rochers s'effondrer en un rien de temps, formant un véritable nuage de fumée et de poussière. Le jeune homme haussait les épaules, l'air de rien , et enlevait les deux membranes de cuivres de ses avant-bras, Krokmou derrière lui l'air de dire « Nan mais t'es sérieux là ? ».

- Faut vraiment qu'on travail sur ton vol plané en solo mon grand.

Il rangeait les ailes en cuir, bouclait plusieurs choses sur sa tenue d'acier, et roulait la manivelle au niveau de son abdomen, rentrant petit à petit l'aileron dans son dos.

- Ton gouvernail verrouillé, ça te fait faire des manœuvres de sauvetage très moyenne, tu trouves pas ?

Une fois son aileron dorsale replié, il enlevait son casque en acier, époussetant ses cheveux bruns. Il se redressait et rouvrit ses yeux émeraude face à lui. Le jeune homme affichait un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres, soupirant.

Il fit un pas en avant, jusqu'à arriver au bout de la falaise où ils avaient atterit. La vue fut imprenable, splendide, inégalable. Une immense forêt de chênes dont les feuilles viraient à l'orange s'étendait à en perdre la vue, des collines et des falaises se faisant voir au loin sous le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel bleu. Harold continuait de sourire, ses yeux remplis d'émerveillement, et haussait les épaules en ne détournant pas son regard.

- Mmh. On dirait qu'on a découvert une autre forêt.

Krokmou à l'arrière le regardait , et si il avait eut des sourcils, un serait plus levé que l'autre ! Il lâchait un petit grognement, et ne décrochant pas du regard le portrait face à lui, Harold gémit en se prenant un caillou à l'arrière de la tête. C'est que ça faisait mal ! Il se tournait vers son dragon, les sourcils froncés et fut surpris quand celui-ci détournait les yeux, faisant la tête.

Un dragon faisait la tête ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux des excuses, c'est ça ?, se moquait le jeune homme en s'avançant vers lui, on fait un caprice mon grand, bébé boude ?

Les yeux plissés, Krokmou ouvrit et fermait la bouche l'air de dire « bla bla bla , cause toujours. » Le viking secouait la tête, un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres.

- Dans ce cas, prend ça !

Il balançait son casque en arrière, et sautait au cou du Furie Nocturne. Il tentait vainement de le soulever, de le faire bouger, mais rien à faire ! Le dragon ne bougeait pas d'un poil, l'air blasé, Harold ayant l'air d'une chiffe molle à coté.

- Rrh ! Mmh ! Rah ! On fait moins le malin là ? Hein ? Tu … sens à quel point je regrette ! Rrhm !

Il s'accrochait une nouvelle fois à son cou, et le dragon finit par se mettre de bout, le brun se trouvant soulever avec lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à marcher -avec une certaine allule de manchot- que Harold se mit à paniquer. Un petit peu. Beaucoup.

- Hein ? Non .. non ! Non ! Arrête ! Tu ferais pas de mal à un unijamb..

Il jetait un regard en arrière, et vit le vide, la mer à une vingtaine de mètres sous lui. Il poussait aussitôt un hurlement, les yeux exorbités en se cramponnant du mieux qu'il pouvait au dragon, les mains glissant de plus en plus.

- J'ai.. J'ai ! J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit. T'as gagné. T'as gagné !

Krokmou lâchait un rugissement et se laissait tomber en arrière sur le sol, le garçon tombant sur lui en se sentant soulagé de ne plus être suspendu dans le vide. Il éclata un rire, et il se retrouvait plaqué sur le sol, le Furie par dessus lui avec un sourire.

- Il est cloué au sol. Et c'est loin d'être joli !

Ils commencèrent à se donner de faux coups, une fausse bagarre éclatant entre les deux amis, amusés.

- Les dragons et les vikings, Ah ! Redevenus ennemis, s'affrontent dans un combat sans merci !

Il donnait un autre coup, et Krokmou laissait sa tête s'écraser sur son abdomen, le viking poussant un gémissement en clignant des yeux et regardant le ciel comme un mort.

Krokmou le regard les pupilles dilatées, et sa langue touchait le bout de son menton. Harold reprit ses esprits et en baissant la tête , une langue géante lui barbouillait le village et le corps.

- Oh non ! Arrête !

Écartant le Furie Nocturne de lui, il roulait en arrière, et se levait en levant les bras avec dégout, regardant sa tenue en acier trempée de salive.

- Tu sais que ça part pas au lavage !

Krokmou se mit à rire gravement, se moquant bien de lui. Harold secouait la tête, et avec vengeance, lui lançait sa propre bave au visage. Il se tut aussitôt et lançait des éclairs au brun qui sourit avec satisfaction. Harold secouait la tête, et tandis que le reptile se léchait la patte, s'avançait de nouveau vers le bord de la falaise.

Il sortit de sous son armure _son_ carnet, celui qu'il avait depuis ses 6 ans, et l'ouvrit pour un sortir une feuille pliée en plusieurs. Il l'ouvrit entièrement, l'étalant sur le sol la carte, ayant une largeur impressionnante. Il y avait sur le papier, l'île de Berk au centre, avec tout autour d'autres îles, des forêts, des mers, des archipels. Il y en avait tellement que d'autres feuilles plus petites étaient collées aux quatre coins de la carte, et ainsi de suite.

Le garçon se pinçait la lèvre, et en se redressant, ouvrit la manche en acier à son bras, où d'autres feuilles vierges se trouvaient, et en prit une. Il l'approchait de son Furie Nocturne, celui-ci la léchant, et la collait sur le coin de la carte, agrandissant encore un peu plus le monde dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il sourit.

Il taillait son crayon à charbon, rangeait son poignard, et ouvrit la boussole à son poignet, regardant le paysage avec un œil fermé. Un véritable sac à main sur pattes ! Poussant un soupir, il enlevait le crayon d'entre ses dents et tournait les yeux vers Krokmou.

- Alors, comment on l'appelle ?

Le dragon ne lui jetait pas un regard, et dévorait son sous de bras comme un gros chien enragé.

- Le Sous-de-bras-qui-démange. Vendu !

Il levait son crayon de sa main gauche, et écrivait aussitôt sur le papier, levant parfois les yeux vers le paysage qu'était son modèle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis mon grand ? Tu crois qu'on va trouver des Tronçonnators dans ces bois ? Ou un Murmure Mortel ou deux dans les rochers ?

Le reptile reniflait la carte, et il entendit son ami soupirer. Harold haussait les épaules, se raclant la gorge avec malaise.

- Qui sait... peut-être qu'on va enfin trouver.. un autre Furie Nocturne.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

Un autre Furie Nocturne. Ce serait tellement génial... Harold espérait que Krokmou n'était pas le dernier de son espèce, si belle pourtant, et qu'il ne sera pas seul.

Il n'avait personne de sa famille.

Il se disait même qu'il avait eut de la chance de tomber sur lui i ans.

Le brun finit par soupirer, et se redressait tout en fixant un point devant lui.

- Ce serait carrément bien..

Il se pinçait ferment la lèvre inférieure, tentant de balayer ces pensées de sa mémoire, regardant de nouveau la forêt crépuscule face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? , dit-il avec un sourire, on continue ?

Le dragon poussait un ronronnement.

Soudain, ils tournèrent à l'unisson la tête en arrière quand ils entendirent un rugissement.

Et Harold fut presque aussitôt soulagé en se rendant compte que c'était Tempête qui descendait du ciel pour atterrir sur le sol. Il rugit une nouvelle fois en faisant redresser ses épines sur sa queue, et Astrid descendit de son dos en enlevant la capuche en fourrure qui recouvrait sa tête.

- Gente dame, bonjour, fit Harold avec un sourire, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau ?

La blonde câlinait Krokmou qui courrait vers le Vipère et haussait les épaules en s'avançant vers le jeune homme.

- Oh j'ai gagné des courses, comme d'hab.

Harold éclatait un rire entre ses dents, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- La vraie question c'est, TOI qu'est-que t'as fait de beau.

- J'évite mon père.

- Oh non …, soupirait-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?

Ça y ai. La conversation allait commencer sur _le_ sujet qu'il détestait le plus.

- Oh tu vas voir ! Tu.. tu vas adoré !, dit-il avec sarcasme, c'est le matin, je me lève, le soleil brille, sur le toit on entend le chant des Terreur Terrible... Je descends avaler mon p'tit déj, tranquille, tout va bien, et là j'entends :

Il se levait alors, se mettant debout et fronçait les sourcils en faisant une moue, prenant une voix anormalement grave et écorchée.

- Fils, faut qu'on parle !

- Pas tout de suite 'pa, j'ai toute une journée à me tourner les pouces qui m'attends !

Harold tournait la tête vers la blonde, la bouche entre-ouverte, et secouait la tête face à cette imitation de lui tout sauf flatteuse. C'était pas du tout lui !

- Ok, je te signale que j'ai en aucun cas cette voix là ! , rit-il en écartant les bras, Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est qui ce gars là ? Et deuzio... ce truc que tu fais avec tes épaules, c'est quoi ?, dit-il en secouant la tête, Ouai bah elle est très flatteuse ton imitation. Bravo. Enfin c'est rien. Et il est là et il ..

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se mit à marcher, passant derrière la blonde en reprenant sa grosse voix de viking bourru.

- Tu es la fierté de Berk fils ! Et je ne pourrais pas être plus fier.

- Ooooh c'est gentil 'pa ! Tu sais, moi-même j'arrive à m'impressionner !

- Ah ! Attends ! J'ai jamais.. fait ce truc avec mes mains !

- Tu viens de le refaire !

Il regardait ses mains, et constatait avec effarement qu'il les bougeait et les secouait comme elle l'avait fait. Ok, elle avait gagnée. Il éclatait un rire, vaincu, et s'abaissait en attrapant ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

- Ok ! Ok. Reste tranquille. C'est très sérieux.

La blonde rit un instant, et hochait la tête avec une moue amusée.

Harold la regardait dans les yeux, et en fixant ses yeux cyan, il sentit une horrible sensation prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments.

La douleur.

Il finit par baisser le regard, et se raclait la gorge en se levant, reprenant malgré lui le sujet de la conversation en imitant toujours son père.

- Tu es devenu un homme, et plus qu'aucun chef ne pourrait rêver d'un meilleur successeur, j'ai décider-

- De te nommer chef !, s'écria Astrid

Son cœur s'accélérait de crainte, et la blonde se levait du sol pour bondir jusqu'à lui avec un grand sourire.

- Oh mes dieux ! Harold mais c'est magnifique !

Elle serrait le poing et donnait un coup violent dans le torse du jeune homme, l'aileron dorsale sortant précipitamment de son dos.

- AAAH !

Il gémit de souffrance, serrant les côtes, la jeune femme riant à cœur joie. Certaines personnes ne changeront jamais.

- Tu vas casser le système à ressort, dit-il en tournant la petite manivelle à son abdomen, le calibrage est très sensible.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que deux boulets de canon passèrent derrière eux, et ils s'écroulèrent comme des crêpes au sol. Le Furie et la Vipère s'éloignèrent en bondissant, tandis que Astrid se redressait en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle secouait la tête en clignant des yeux, et Harold se retournait sur le sol, levant la tête vers la blonde qui l'aidait à se relever.

- Donc euh … voilà, il est là mon problème.

Il époussetait sa tenue en cuir, et Astrid le fixait en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur, essayant de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- J'ai.. j'ai rien dit. J'ai disparu avant même qu'il n'ai eut le temps de se retourner..

La jeune femme s'abaissait pour prendre la carte étalée à terre, et la pliait dans ses mains en poussant un long soupir.

- Ah.. Bah.. c'est beaucoup de responsabilités. Par exemple, pour la carte faudra la laisser de coté et je vais devoir voler sur Krokmou, t'auras plus le temps mais..

En entendant rien de son coté, elle se retournait et regardait le jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, et s'efforçait de ne pas détourner le regard. C'était comme il l'avait redouté, comme il avait peur que ça se produise. Il en était sûr, c'était certain. Il allait devenir chef, et les responsabilités allaient reprendre le dessus sur sa vie. Adieu les voyages, adieu cette liberté avec son meilleur ami, adieu ses explorations, c'était fini tout ça. Son père voulait le nommer chef, et il ne souhaitait en cet instant que d'une chose :

Ne jamais rentrer au village.

Il savait pourtant que c'était égoïste de pouvoir penser ça, de le vouloir. Ça l'était.

Mais il avait tout simplement _peur._

Peur que toute sa vie change et devienne une routine interminable et infernale. Il avait peur de finir _seul._

Comme toute sa vie on le lui avait répété.

_Harold l'inutile finira seul. _

Non, c'est du passé, ne cessait-il de penser, mais le présent était presque pire. Lui, chef.

Impossible.

- C'est.. c'est tout sauf moi Astrid, reprit Harold en secouant la tête, tous ces beaux discours, ces planifications de gestion du village, c'est … son truc.

- Je crois que tu te rends pas compte, je veux dire.. chef ! C'est un honneur. Je serai super excitée !

Je pense que c'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte, ne pouvait de s'empêcher le brun

- Oui bah... je suis pas comme toi Astrid. Toi, tu sais exactement qui tu es, et tu la toujours su. Mais moi je cherche encore. Je sais que je suis pas mon père, et j'ai jamais connu ma mère alors... qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?

Il s'assit de nouveau et soupirait en jouant nerveusement avec son crayon à charbon. Il ignorait comment il devait se sentir à cet instant, comment il était censé ressentir cette sorte de souffrance au creux de son estomac. Il l'ignorait complètement.

Astrid le regardait et vint le rejoindre en s'asseyant à coté de lui, tressant une natte dans ses cheveux.

Ce simple geste raidit le viking.

Un souvenir lui vint aussitôt en tête. Un souvenir qui lui fit autant de mal qu'on coup de masse dans le crâne.

_Hanna regardait sa natte et haussait ses épaules ._

_ça va allez . Tu t'en sors ._

_L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents , fier de lui et s'assit à coté d'elle . Hanna se tournait vers lui sur les genoux , et se mit à prendre des mèches de ses cheveux , lui faisant des petites nattes . L'adolescent sourit ._

_Demain je fais le combat et après on se retrouve ici , ok ? Si je perds et que tout va bien , ou continuera de faire comme si de rien n'étais ._

_D'accord , fit la jeune fille_

_Mais si je gagne … et que Gothi me choisi , retrouve moi ici avec tes affaires . Et on partira ._

_Dis pas ça Harold … tout ira bien , tu me l'as promis ._

_Oui . Mais il faut envisager toutes les possibilités ._

_La jeune fille soupira ._

_Tu as raison ._

_Il gardait le regard face à lui , fixant le lac , le gouffre , le paysage en général . Hanna regardait aussi un instant le ciel , coloré de diverses couleurs chaleureuses et elle soupira de bonheur . Elle tournait la tête vers l'adolescent . Elle affichait un sourire tendre et elle se pencha alors pour l'embrasser sur la joue, Harold prit la parole._

_Il faudrait savoir où est-ce qu'on-_

_Il tourna la tête ._

_Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ._

En se souvenant subitement de ça, Harold sentit une tâche froide s'étaler dans son dos, une horrible sensation de malaise le prendre aussitôt, son cœur ratant un battement.

C'était encore trop douloureux.

Il secouait la tête et tournant légèrement la tête, empêchait la blonde de poursuivre son geste.

- Arrête ça. S'il te plaît.

Elle ne comprit pas, mais n'insista pas plus. Elle soupirait et continuait de le regarder en tentant malgré tout de le consoler.

- Ce que tu cherches Harold, tu sais c'est pas là bas.

Elle posait sa main où était censé se trouve son cœur et sourit.

- C'est là dedans.

Le brun lui affichait un rictus et baissait de nouveau les yeux.

- Peut-être... que tu ne le vois pas encore.

Peut-être bien, en effet.

Harold se pinçait fortement la lèvre inférieure, expirant tout l'air dans ses poumons et tournait la tête vers la blonde, croisant son regard.

Il ignorait complètement de ce qu'elle pensait, et son cœur s'accélérait d'inquiétude quand elle commençait à lancer des regards vers ses lèvres. Leurs visages étaient plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'il ne pensait, et cette pensée ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

L'inquiétude se confirma.

Astrid se penchait vers lui, et au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, l'adolescent sentit un pic lui transpercer l'abdomen, des frissons dans son cou, et une voix qui hurlait dans sa tête.

Une voix qui le rendait fou.

Il fermait les yeux et détournait la tête au moment où elle allait l'embrasser.

Ce geste rendit malade la blonde qui espérait pouvoir y arriver cette fois-ci.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sa voix rassurante était devenue plus ferme. Le viking ravalait sa salive et secouait la tête avec incompréhension. Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça apparemment. Astrid soupirait avec agacement, et elle fit claquer sa langue. Harold sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu penses encore à elle, c'est ça ?

Cette question réanimait quelque chose en lui. Une chose qu'il n'aimait pas forcément. Il savait pertinemment qui était ce « elle », et ce dont Astrid pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Il secouait aussitôt la tête, sourcils froncés, l'air outré et haineux.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non bien sûr que non !

Elle haussait un sourcil, pas tout à fait convaincue. Harold fronçait un peu plus les sourcils, le visage le plus ferme qu'il pouvait avoir. La rancune et la douleur se lisaient à travers ses traits.

- Je ne l'aime plus. Plus Jamais. C'est du passé maintenant, j'ai tourné la page, je te le promets. Elle ne compte plus moi, elle m'a abandonné sans raisons. Je lui en voudrais toujours, tu le sais.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne peux plus rien ressentir pour Hanna.

- Ne dis pas son prénom.

Astrid soupirait, et Harold prenait une grande inspiration en chassant la souffrance dans sa voix.

- Ne le dis plus.

Elle hochait la tête sans un mot.

Harold la regardait encore un instant dans les yeux et finit par détourner le regard en fixant le paysage baigné par le soleil face à lui. Plus aucun mot ne se disait, les deux dragons continuant de jouer à l'arrière, et le jeune homme finit par froncer de nouveau les sourcils levant la tête un peu plus haut en regardant la forêt.

- Il se trouve... qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose là-bas, au loin.

- Et c'est reparti.. Harold, c'est pas-

Elle se tut quand il prit son menton pour lui montrer le paysage. Elle vit alors une épaisse fumée noire, un véritable nuage s'étant formé par dessus les collines rocheuses. Le même nuage noir qui pourrait y avoir lors d'un incendie, ou d'une explosion.

Astrid fronçait les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! :) désolé pour ce très long retard ! j'ai pas d'excuses, juste.. un manque d'inspi X) ne vous inquietez là, je suis encore vivante ! mais je ne garantis pas non plus que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tot.. je peux pas faire promesses désolé :/ m'enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! ça me pousse à continuer :3 meme si pour l'instant, c'est principalement de la réecriture.. mais bon, je suis passé par là aussi pour la premiere partie :P en espérant que ça vous plaise. Encore merci, et enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><strong>LE NOUVEAU MONDE<strong>

Partie 2.

Chapitre IV

Toujours la même image et la même question se passait en boucle dans son crâne.

Harold fixait le paysage toujours avec concentration, faisant attention à n'importe quel détail inquiétant ou anormal. La forêt de chênes oranges défilait sous le corps du Furie Nocturne qui filait à file allure.

Il repensait à ce nuage de poussière noir qui était monté entre les collines rocheuses de l'archipel. Que s'était-il passé ? La fumée était apparut en un éclair alors que lui et Astrid discutaient sur la falaise de la chute. Et elle n'était pas là quand il était arrivé. Alors la chose était logique, il y avait un problème, c'était certain.

En regardant une nouvelle fois vers le sol, il secouait la tête avant de porter son regard vers Astrid qui volait tout près sur Tempête.

Après une dizaine de minutes, sa respiration se coupait d'effroi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il finit par survoler l'autre partie de la forêt. Tout était brûlé, calciné, il ne restait que des écorces noires et des branches écrasées et cramées.

Les deux reptiles atténuèrent leur aptitude, et ils volèrent en plein milieu du bois en contournant les écorces tout en jetant des regards autour d'eux avec inquiétude.

La chose était horrible.

Ils passèrent en dessous de quelques arbres, arrivant au bout de la forêt. Ils effleurèrent la mer de près, et tournant sur la droite, découvrirent quelque chose de beaucoup plus effrayant.

- Oh par les dieux...

Un mur géant de glace était en plein milieu de l'eau, des pics semblables à des flèches le transperçant de tous les cotés. Il était gigantesque, imposant, tranchant comme du rasoir. Voir une telle chose donnait froid au dos.

Astrid et Harold se regardèrent dans les yeux, la respiration trouble.

- Reste près de moi.

Elle hochait la tête sans broncher.

Krokmou s'avançait avec une légère hésitation, et contournait le bloc gelé avec rigueur et prudence. Les deux reptiles tournaient autour, passant sous des pics et difformités de la structure, et les deux Berkiens regardaient avec stupeur les destructions en bois au bout de la glace, ressemblant étonnement à des maisons détruites. Tout un village.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?, fit Harold la bouche entre-ouverte

Le Furie Nocturne fixait les pupilles fines des traces de pattes géantes d'un dragon, et se mit à grogner. Le brun le calmait aussitôt.

- D'accord, tout doux mon grand.

- Harold !

- TIREZ !

Un filet fut aussitôt tiré d'en dessous et Krokmou l'évitait de justesse avec une rapidité étonnante.

- Attention !

Mais ce fut le dragon Vipère juste derrière eux qui se le prit. Ses ailes, ses pattes, son corps s'emmêlèrent dans les cordes du filet et il chutait vers le sol sous les rugissements du dragon, et les cris de la jeune fille. Harold écarquillait les yeux, et il n'eut le temps de changer la position du mécanisme que Krokmou fonçait vers le sol pour sauver Astrid. Il réussit à l'attraper à temps, tandis que plusieurs hommes au sol fonçaient vers la Vipère avec des lances, la dragonne se défendant comme elle le pouvait avec ses pics tranchants.

- Faites attention à sa queue !

Un homme brun, portant une tenue de guerrier du sud et ayant une barbe bien taillée, sautait pour plaquer la tête du reptile à terre avec brutalité.

- Attachez lui les pattes !

Les autres hommes s'exécutèrent à ses ordres. Tous l'encerclait , l'attachant et évitant ses attaques brusques, alors que l'homme brun relevait légèrement la tête vers le ciel grisâtre. Un sifflement, caractéristique d'une attaque d'un Furie Nocturne se faisait entendre en dissonance dans les nuages. L'homme fronçait les sourcils, n'en revenant pas lui-même.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est..

- Attention !

Un dragon, noir comme la nuit, descendait du ciel pour atterrir en face des guerriers, plus imposant qu'eux tous réunis. Tous retinrent leur inspiration face à la bête féroce et ils furent encore plus ahuri quand deux cavaliers descendaient de son dos.

Le dernier Furie Nocturne, dressé.

- Tempête ! , s'écriait Astrid

Alors que les hommes s'approchaient, le brun sortit aussitôt une épée qui s'enflammait , la tournant autour de lui, lui donnant une allure dangereuse et menaçante. Voir l'épée qui émanait une flamme ahurit les hommes qui écarquillaient les yeux et reculaient avec méfiance.

- Wow …

L'homme à l'arrière haussait les sourcils et penchait la tête sur le coté pour regarder le dragon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis un sourire mauvais franchit ses lèvres.

- J'en souille mes braies dit donc...

Il finit par regarder les deux cavaliers et sautait par dessus le dragon Vipère, s'approchant d'eux avec un air dédaigneux, la tête haute et pointant du bout de son épée le Furie Nocturne.

- C'est bien un Furie Nocturne. J'croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparut.

Le dragon poussait un grognement, les pupilles minces. Harold et Astrid s'échangèrent un regard.

- On dirait bien que notre chance à tournée, les gars ! Je crois que Drago n'en a pas un comme ça. Dans son armée.

À ce simple mot, armée, Harold eut les yeux ronds. Armée était égal à guerre, sang, mort. Tout le contraire de ce dont il se battait depuis plusieurs années. La paix.

- Une armée de dragons ?, fit Astrid avec étonnement

- Hey, nous on veut pas de problèmes..

Il ne devait pas les provoquer, il voulait tout sauf les brusquer. Une armée de dragons.

La guerre.

- Ah !, rit le guerrier en descendant du Vipère, vous auriez dû penser à ça avant de voler nos dragons ! Et avant de DETRUIRE notre repère !

Il désignait avec son bras les flèches de glaces qui transperçaient les habitations en bois, le désastre se répandant à perte de vue.

- Attendez...

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Vous pensez que c'est nous qui avons fait ça ?

Tous les hommes qui ressemblaient à des esquimaux se sourire entre eux avec amusement, comme si ils venaient de raconter une bonne blague.

- C'est déjà assez compliqué la chasse aux dragons, on a pas envie qu'une bande de dragonniers au grand cœur dans votre genre rappliquent pour les sauver ! , s'énervait le brun en tirant sur la corne du Vipère

- Quoi ? Au grand coeu...

Il écarquillait les yeux et tournait la tête vers lui en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. Dragonniers ? Harold était le premier à en avoir dompter, le premier à avoir pu faire ça. D'autres personnes, de d'autres contrés dresseraient eux aussi des dragons ?

Son exploit de 4 ans semblait tellement moins extraordinaire d'un seul coup.

- ça veut dire qu'il y a d'autres dragonniers ? , demanda t-il la flamme s'éteignant de la lame

- Tu parles de la nuit dernière et de ton copain voleur ? C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire !

Harold commençait à en avoir marre. Sérieusement. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il disait, ses accusations, il ignorait totalement ce qu'il se passait ! Poussant un long soupir de désespoir, le Berkien levait les bras au ciel avec exaspération !

- Mais quoi ? Non mais... y'a rien qui tient debout dans tout ce que tu racontes !

- Ah oui ? Tu es sûr de ton innocence ?

- Aussi sûr que tu es vraiment cinglé.

L'homme fronçait aussitôt les sourcils et grognait entre ses dents. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il finisse par digérer ce qu'il venait de dire, et de s'approcher vers eux la tête haute.

- Alors je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je me débarrasse d'_elle._

Harold ne comprit pas cette phrase, et se contentait de hausser un sourcil. Le guerrier affichait un autre sourire et il claquer des doigts. Deux hommes derrière lui hochèrent la tête et reculèrent pour aller dans un coin invisible à l'œil des Hooligans.

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard avec incompréhension, haussant les épaules toujours en position défensive, et les deux hommes revinrent quelques instants après.

Harold ouvrit grands ses yeux.

- Lâchez moi bande de brutes !

- Calme toi un peu, ou on te balances par dessus bord.

Ses bras douloureux fortement empoignés, la brune tentait de retenir ses cris alors qu'ils la forçaient à avancer pour se trouver aux cotés de l'homme au gilet jaunâtre. En la regardant, Harold la fixait en secouant la tête, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

- Hanna ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? , renchérit Astrid en plissant les yeux

La jeune femme les regardaient et se pinçait les lèvres en baissant un instant les yeux vers le sol. Ce n'est qu'en levant le regard que Harold aperçut effectivement, Hira attachée et emprisonnée dans une cage à l'autre coté. En la voyant, Krokmou eut les pupilles un peu plus dilatées.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Vous la connaissez ! Vous faites partis du complot !

- Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, grognait Hanna en tournant la tête vers lui sans pour autant le regarder

- Mmh mmh. Et eux non plus j'imagine.

Elle levait les yeux et son regard se dirigeait presque instantanément vers Harold qui la fixait toujours.

En regardant ses yeux, elle sentit un malaise prendre le dessus. Comme à chaque fois à présent.

- Aussi.

- Et puis quoi encore...

- On vient juste du même village. _C'est tout._

L'homme tournait la tête vers Harold et le toisait de haut en bas, un sourcil haussé.

- Ah ouai ?

Il fit claquer sa langue avec mépris.

La brune baissait de nouveau les yeux vers le sol, ne supportant plus le poids de_ son _regard sur elle.

C'était insoutenable.

Le guerrier éclatait sans raison un rire et se rapprochait d'Hanna, soupirant. Son regard changeait aussitôt, et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, soulignant sa fine barbe noire.

- J'aurai tellement aimé te croire. Mais bon, tu es comme eux. C'est un tel gâchis.

- T'approches pas Eret.

- C'est vraiment dommage, ma belle.

Harold baissait son épée vers le sol et fit un léger pas en avant avec un air plus froid déjà.

- Ma quoi ?

L'homme ignorait royalement son commentaire, et Astrid se penchant vers le brun avec inquiétude.

- Harold, s'il te plaît...

- Harold ?

L'homme rit en le pointant du doigt.

- C'est donc lui ? Celui que tu n'arrêtais pas de parler ?

Hanna ne répondit pas.

- 'Oh ! Vous allez voir ! Harold va tous faire taire ! C'est l'unique fils de Stoik la brute, l'héritier au trône de Berk, et surtout le plus grand maître dragons que le monde n'ai jamais connu !', imita le brun avec une voix aigue, Tu parles !

Harold écarquillait les yeux, les yeux rivés vers la jeune femme qui n'osait ouvrir la bouche, la mâchoire fortement serrée.

- Tu me fais bien rire dis donc ! Lui, le fils de Stoik ? Quelle belle blague !

- Il est plus fort que tu ne le crois, grognait Hanna entre ses dents

Elle détestait toujours que l'on se moque de lui, qu'on le critique. Ça toujours été le cas, et ça le sera encore.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Harold la regardait de haut en bas, Astrid lui lançant un regard alors que l'homme soupirait en effleurant du bout des doigts les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois.

- Eret.

- Si seulement tu n'étais avec eux.

Il s'était de nouveau rapprocher et les deux hommes qui maintenaient Hanna furent obligés de s'écarter. En voyant cette scène, la blonde tournait aussitôt la tête vers Harold. Pas de surprise pour elle.

Il avait les poings serrés à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent, et il fronçait les sourcils. Astrid savait ce qu'il se passait.

Harold sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine en voyant la manière dont s'approchait le guerrier de Hanna. Il ressentait une sensation qu'il était certain d'avoir ressentit au moins une fois. Il s'en souvenait presque.

_- T'es sûr ? Juste deux minutes !_

_- Pas maintenant . Une autre fois peut-être ._

_- Allez !_

_- J'ai pas très envie_

_- Hanna !_

_Il fronçait soudainement les sourcils quand Rustik commençait à la prendre par les bras pour l'emmener avec lui . C'était pas comme si il la forçait , non il la prenait avec douceur , mais il n'aimait pas ça . Il l'aimait pas ça du tout ._

_Il détestait ça ._

_Il serrait les poings quand il tentait toujours de l'emmener avec lui en la prenant par les épaules comme si c'était sa copine , et il ressentit une forme de colère au fond de son estomac . Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir plus longtemps ._

Harold ne se souvenait plus de la suite.

Mais ce moment fut presque semblable à celui là.

- Lâche la.

Le guerrier haussait les sourcils et Harold fit un léger pas en avant en évitant de croiser le regard de la brune, par peur de faillir.

Encore.

- Tout de suite.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous renvoyer ton dragon cracheur de glace pour te protéger ?

- Mais quel dragon ?, fit Astrid impatiente, on ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites !

Harold fut soudainement plus soulager quand l'homme se détachait d'Hanna pour reprendre son air dédaigneux qu'il avait quand ils furent arriver.

- Faites comme si vous n'y être pour rien. En ce qui nous concerne, on a un cotât à remplir.

Il fit les cents pas, et les 3 Hooligans ne les quittaient pas du regard.

- Et on fait comment maintenant pour expliquer cette pagaille à Drago Poing-Sanglant ?

- Drago.. Poing quoi ?, rit amèrement Harold, Y'a rien qui est logique dans tout ça.

- Il attend la marchandise, dit vaguement un autre homme, Drago espère une nouvelle livraison de dragons pour son armée demain matin.

- Et Drago, les excuses lui il pardonne pas ! Renchérit un autre

- Voilà de quoi il m'a gratifié la dernière fois que je suis rentré broder.

L'homme à la veste jaunâtre abaissait le col de sa tunique, dévoilant une énorme cicatrice qui ressemblait vaguement à une épée dont les flammes s'éparpillaient sur sa poitrine. Harold et Astrid s'échangèrent un regard dégoutté alors qu'Hanna claquait sa langue en secouant la tête.

- Il a promis de ne pas être aussi indulgent à l'avenir.

- Parce que ça, c'est être indulgent pour toi ?, crachait Hanna

- Soit pas aussi dur ma douce.

Harold dut se retenir d'exploser, et se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Bon, d'accord. On sait absolument rien sur ce voleur de dragons, ou sur un dragon qui crache de la glace, dit-il en faisant de grands gestes, ou même sur votre cinglé de chef et son armée de dragons, ok ?

L'homme levait les yeux vers le haut, et les guerriers qui se trouvaient en haut préparèrent discrètement les arbalètes. Hanna aperçut les défensives se mettre en place, et elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Rendez nous nos dragons, libérez Hanna, et on s'en va. Étrange et hostile personne qui s'est même pas présenter.

- Psst.

Astrid tournait les yeux vers la brune et elle plissait les yeux quand celle-ci donnait des légers coups de tête vers le haut. La blonde levait les yeux et aperçut les hommes en haut des couches de glaces, prêt à attaquer. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Ah ! J'oubliai mes bonnes manières ! Comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, je m'appelle Eret. Fils d'Eret, dit-il avec une voix mystérieuse

Il mit une main derrière son dos et en sortit un poignard aiguisé et tranchant, jouant avec avant de les pointer du bout de la lame.

- Des chasseurs de dragons toujours en vie, le meilleur est là. Après tout...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un sourire vicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines.

- C'est pas donner à tout le monde de capturer un Furie Nocturne.

Les pupilles fines comme du rasoir, le dragon lui rugit en pleine face avec force et menace.

- Ah oui, lui c'est Krokmou, et il dit qu'on s'en va. Tout de suite.

- Ah !, rit le prénommé Eret avant de nouveau sourire, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Et merde.

- Allez emparez vous d'eux !

À peine l'alerte donnée que Krokmou fit un pas en arrière, tirant une boule de feu droit sur la montagne derrière les hommes. Une explosion retentit, et un bloc de glace tombait tout droit sur eux. Ils poussèrent des cris et roulèrent sur les cotés, Eret se plaquant au sol alors que le morceau s'écrasait à terre.

Harold et Astrid s'exécutèrent de suite, sautant pour délivrer les dragons. Le brun sortit son épée enflammée et coupait les liens, libérant ensuite Hanna au corps à corps.

- Dépêche toi !

Les mains libres, la brune courut vers Hira en enlevant les dernières cordes, tandis qu'Astrid libérait Tempête en grimpant sur son dos.

- Allez Tempête ! Allez !

Certains tentèrent de leur tirer dessus avec les arbalètes, mais ils les évitèrent et ils montèrent sur le dos de leur dragon respectif, s'envolant à temps dans le ciel. Harold lançait un regard derrière lui, voyant Eret se relever de terre les dents serrés, les narines retroussées.

- Vous pourrez pas garder ces dragons bien longtemps ! Vous m'entendez ?! Drago viendra pour vous les prendre !

Harold fermait les yeux, la tête face à lui, et ravalait difficilement sa salive en tentant d'oublier ces dernières phrases.

* * *

><p>Chacun tentait de reprendre leur esprit, réalisant et tentant d'analyser les récents événements. Ils reprirent tant bien que mal leur souffle, se lançant des regards en perpétuité.<p>

Sauf Hanna et Harold.

Secouant la tête et éclatant un rire nerveux, Astrid tournait la tête vers la brune en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Qui c'étaient ces gars ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux dans le vague.

Le Cauchemar Monstrueux secouait sa colonne vertébrale, réveillant la jeune femme qui était perdue dans la mer au loin.

- Ce… c'était..

Elle tournait la tête vers la blonde, la regardant de haut en bas avant de continuer.

- Des trappeurs. Ils capturent les dragons pour leur chef.

- Comment déjà ?

- Drago.. euh.. Poing-Sanglant. C'est ça.

Astrid lançait un regard vers Harold, mais celui-ci se contentait de regarder face à lui, écoutant tout ce qu'ils disaient sans lancer un regard sur le coté.

Il n'osait _la_ regarder, et la blonde le comprenait assez facilement, parlant à sa place.

- Pour une armée de dragons, c'est ça ?

- Mmh.

- Et tu connaissais ce Eret ?

Voilà un sujet qui fit réagir le brun.

- Je l'avais croisé une fois sur le bateau de Johann. J'ignorai totalement qui il était réellement. Et je dois dire que lorsqu'il m'a prit par surprise avec Hira m'a choquée.

- Vous avez parlé ensemble ?

Hanna tournait la tête vers Harold qui avait prononcé cette phrase, gardant son regard face à lui. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

- Vite fait. Il n'avait pas l'air si mauvais au début.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses.

- Je le sais bien puisque je te fréquentais.

- Je peux savoir ce que cela veut dire ?

- Bon, s'interposait Astrid en soupirant, c'est pas le moment, sérieusement. Il faut retourner à Berk, et avertir ton père, Harold. Ce qui se trame là-bas sent vraiment pas bon.

- Revoir mon père. Génial.

Il se souvenait soudainement de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec lui plus tôt ce matin là.

Une fois retourner là-bas, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.


End file.
